Dexamethasone is effective to treat autoimmune disease as well as organ transplantation, while the strong immune-suppressive effect of the type drug could result in thymus atrophy, which further induces poor response of the immune system to new stimuli and protection to against infection, as the thymus is a primary lymphoid organ, able to generate mature T cells that is mediated immune-response.